Akuma vs Saitama
Akuma vs Saitama is a what if? fight. A vs SA.jpg|Simbiothehero Where are all the strong people? Description Street Fighter vs. One Punch Man! These two warriors travel the world looking for a good fight and have never found one 'till now! Will Akuma's Raging Demon be enough to stop Saitama's Serious Punch? Introduction Boomstick: You know what, Wiz? Sometimes I get bored of sitting here making people fight to the death for fun and fanboy rage. You know what I do? Wiz: Build an atom destroyer? Boomstick: What? NO! I go around the mall looking for any teens in the mall who want to fight. I've got ninety restraining orders. Hehehe... Wiz: ...I liked my idea better. Anyway, these two combatants do what Boomstick does except they never find anybody as strong as them. Well...until now. Boomstick: ''Akuma, the Master of the Fist.'' Wiz: And Saitama, the One Punch Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Akuma Boomstick: Street Fighter. Home to some powerful fighters like Ryu, Ken, Master Bison, Cammy, and a lot more. Wiz: You do realize you listed all the losers, right? Boomstick: Yeah...anyway, there's one Street Fighter that makes every other shake in their boots or lack thereof. This fighter's name is Akuma or Gouki in Japan. Wiz: Literally meaning "demon", Akuma had a humble background before he became the strongest Street Fighter. With his brother, Gouken, the two were trained by Goutetsu, the man who taught them the non-lethal Ansatsuken or "Assassin's Fist", a combination of judo, karate, and kempo. Boomstick: Goutetsu taught these brothers that and they pretty much mastered it. Buuuuut Akuma desired a technique that would actually kill people. And so Goutetsu trained Akuma the art of the Satsui no Hado, which literally means "Surge of Murderous Intent." And if that didn't set the standard, I don't know what will! Wiz: Akuma eventually gave in to the Satsui No Hado giving up all compassion for life. Akuma left to find some more training and after a couple years, came back to Goutetsu to fight him to the death to prove he had surpassed him. Boomstick: Well, surprise, surprise! Akumal straight up beat his mentor to death and fingerpainted his logo on the wall with Goutetsu's blood. The old man was later found by Gouken's students, Ryu and Ken Masters. Wiz: And he also fought his brother. The first time, Gouken was victorious, but the second time, he was murdered. Boomstick: Yeeeaah, Akuma's kind of...insane. But what's really insane are his skills, all of which translate into something either containing the words fist, death, or demon. Take it away, Wiz! Wiz: Starting off, the Gohadoken is basically the Hadoken on steroids. It's so strong, it can be deadly unlike Ryu's which just moves really slow. The Zanku Hadoken is basically the same thing, but fired diagonally from the air. And finally, the Shakunetsu Hadoken, a hybrid between a fireball and the Hadoken. Boomstick: But now, it's time for the-''' ''Deadpool: SHORYUKEN!'' Wiz: Why do you have to ruin everything? ''Deadpool: That's what I do!'' Deadpool ran from the room. 'Boomstick: Jokes on him. I wasn't even gonna say that. I was actually saying the Goshoryuken, a way more powerful version of the already awesome Shoryuken, and it can only be mastered by veterans of the Assassin's Fist! And the Tatsumaki Zenkukyaku-' Ultimate by Denzel Curry plays for five seconds. Wiz: You pronounced it right...I can't believe it. '''Boomstick: Yep. I got smarterer! Wiz: ...ok. Boomstick: Anyway, this move allows him to defy gravity by spinning his legs so hard, he flies a short distance. Messatsu Gou Hadou is a stronger version of Ryu's Shin Hadoken and it kinda looks like a Kamehameha. Wiz: But by far his deadliest move is his Raging Demon or Shun Goku Satsu, which literally translates to Instant Hell Murder. This allows Akuma to deliver a devastating blow that judges you for your sins and if you've sinned enough, it can destroy your soul. Boomstick: Ok, first, I'm totally naming my kid that. Second, judging people for their sins? Where have I heard that before... Wiz: And if pushed enough, he can transform into Shin Akuma, who is vastly more powerful than before. '' '''Boomstick: I believe we're forgetting Oni, Wiz.' Wiz: Well, not quite. Oni is non-canon and won't be in this fight. Boomstick: Well, even without Oni, Akuma is still a beast. He leveled an entire forest, easily defeated Master Bison, took on an Asian black bear when he was a kid, destroyed an island with one punch, and as Shin Akuma, he jumped in the air so friggin' high, he destroyed a meteorite headed towards earth with one single blow. Wiz: However, Akuma only fights those who he deems worthy and he only has one friend. Elena. '' '''Boomstick: But underneath all that destruction, doom, and death, he's got a nice side.' Akuma: Defeating you takes less effort than smacking a baby. Not that I'd ever do that! Saitama Wiz: If you ask a random child on the street what they want to do when they grow up, some will say fireman, others policeman, but most will say superhero. Boomstick: And I would say, well too bad! Life's not fair. And this depressing description fits no other man better than Saitama. Wiz: Ever since he was just your normal fifteen year old, Saitama wanted to be a enforcer of justice. But he wasn't good at it and often got beat up. Boomstick: It got even worse when random monsters came into the city and killed everything in their way. Guess who failed to stop them? Saitama, of course. Wiz: City Z was home to a huge population of mutants, monsters, freaks, and just about everything else. Once Saitama realized he couldn't do...well, anything, he simply gave up and became and apathetic man whose highlight of the day was a sale at the market. Boomstick: Wow. That's as sad as Guts' backstory is brutal. Wiz: Fast forward ten years, Saitama was a twenty-five year old man nobody lived in a small apartment with no job, no wife, and barely enough money to keep him afloat. Bomstick: Well, that all changed when one day, after failing yet another job interview, a giant crab monster named Crablante was searching for a kid with a butt chin who had drew nipples on him. I feel you, Crablante. KIDS SUCK! Wiz: As the two met, Crablante spared Saitama because he had unnerving, lifeless eyes like him unlike everyone else who was brutally murdered. Boomstick: Walking, Saitama found the butt chin kid and debated on whether he should save him or not. As Crablante found the kid, Saitama decided at the last moment he wouldn't want to see a kid ripped in half by a crab. Wiz: After Crablante saw that Saitama was going to defend the child, he snapped and rushed at them. This triggered Saitama's past dreams and he sped forward towards the beast. But once again, his dreams were crushed by a brutal punch from him. Boomstick: But somehow, Saitama survived, took off his tie, grabbed him by his elongated eye, yanked it out, and spilled out all his guts in one of the most glorious deaths I've ever seen. Wiz: Surprised, Saitama finally accomplished what he dreamt about for so long. He finally became...a hero. Boomstick: Now with all this adrenaline in him, Saitama trained. 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and 10 kilometer runs every single day for three years! Wiz: Through all this vigorous training, Saitama had lost all his hair. Boomstick: Man, that thing is shiny. Wiz: But in exchange, he gained great power and he became known as the One Punch Man. Boomstick: But all that power came at not only the price of his hair, but he was bored. Defeating monsters in one hit was awesome at first, but then he got weary. But then he found this blond cyborg named Genos and took him under his wing. Genos often wondered how Saitama got so strong. Well, we told you and now we're gonna tell you his moves. Wiz: Saitama's most used attack is simply a Normal Punch, which in itself is strong to destroy a meteor that can obliterate City Z. This is followed by Consecutive Normal Punches, which are basically rapid fire Normal Punches that can literally make people explode into a pool of blood. Boomstick: But now we enter Saitama at his deadliest: the Serious State. Wiz: This is when Saitama gets serious and actually tries. Serious Consecutive Sidehops allow Saitama to bounce back and forth creating several afterimages of himself to deceive the enemy. Boomstick: Then there's Serious Tableflip, where Saitama literally flips the battlefield 360 degrees because...anime. Serious Headbutt is just a really strong headset and there's no cushioning that! Have you seen his chrome dome? Wiz: But without a doubt, Saitama's deadliest move is his Serious Strike, which was strong enough to blow back a planet-destroying blast from Lord Boros who is basically One Punch Man's answer to Frieza. Boomstick: Is that it? Wiz: Yeah...Saitama isn't really a martial artist, which bring us to his faults. Boomstick: Saitama mainly specializes in punches, kicks, and headbutts without any type of...you know...training. Wiz: He's also extremely cocky and lazy, never using his full power against an enemy unless absolutely necessary, which is never. Boomstick: So he's basically the human version of Sans. Wiz: And like his skeleton counterpart, Saitama's fanbase is ridiculous to say the least. Boomstick: For some reason, people think this guy can go up against Goku and Superman and beat them simultaneously with one punch. News flash, he can't. Wiz: But Saitama's no one to underestimate. He's killed pretty much every monster with one punch, deflected Boros' Planet Buster Beam so hard, it split the atmosphere on a global scale, destroyed a meteor with one punch, head butted a guy's arm off, kept up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, broke a sword with his teeth, and jumped from the moon to the earth in ten seconds, and more. Boomstick: But he can't fly... Wiz: Anime, Boomstick. Anime. Marugori: I am the strongest man! So...what? It feels empty... Saitama: Tell me about it. Saitama jumps up and kills Marugori with a punch. Saitama: Overwhelming strength...is boring. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight City Z, 1:00 P.M. Another day, another Street Fighter tournament. Ryu and Zangief were fighting each other to move on to the next round. Ryun ended the match with a strong Shoryuken to Zangief's jaw knocking him out. A figure with red eyes watched in the background. This man...if not demon, was around five feet, ten inches tall, with a muscular build wearing a black gi with brown sandals and with hair into a spiky bun. Akuma, the Master of the Fist stalked diligently. Master Bison levitates through the crowd going to the tournament when suddenly he bumped into a man. Saitama, '''the Hero of City Z, was astonished by this man's rudeness. Saitama: Hey, watch where you're going. Master Bison curtly turned around. He was appalled by this man. He was five feet, nine inches wearing a yellow jumpsuit, red gloves and boots, and a white cape. He was completely bald and frankly, was very plain. M. Bison: You dare insult Master Bison? You shall now behold my Psycho Power! At this point, everybody was watching. The crowd, Ryu, and even Akuma. Did this guy really talk back to M. Bison? Saitama: You look pretty psycho. M. Bison had enough and charged at Saitama preparing a Head Stomp. Saitama quickly pulled back his hand and punched M. Bison so hard, he knocked him out. Everybody was...well, shocked. Nobody had been able to do that. Akuma grinned and started to walk toward Saitama. Saitama: Aww...I got blood all over my chives. He noticed all the people looking at him. Saitama: Calm down, he's not dead. Just incap-'' He was stopped abruptly by a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Akuma smiling dementedly at him. ''Saitama: Who are you? Akuma: Akuma, Master of the Fist. I've seen you defeated Master Bison as easily as I have. I travel the world looking for a worthy opponent. Will you be the one? Saitama: ...maybe later, but I gotta go. Saitama casually walks away when all of a sudden, an energy beam shot in front of him creating a huge crater. He looks back only to see Akuma angrily glaring back. The crowd scatters as does the Street Fighters. When Akuma's angry, you don't wanna be near. Akuma: I shall not take no for an answer. Saitama: Fine. You want to fight? Saitama throws down his bag and gets into a fighting position. Akuma does the same. Saitama: Let's fight. Akuma: You shall feel the wrath of the Satsui no Hado! Fight Akuma makes the first move firing a Gohadoken at Saitama who simply blocks it with his hand. Akuma: Hmmph. He runs up to Saitama and delivers a devastating roundhouse kick to his dome, but was once again unfazed. Saitama: You're boring. Akuma: We'll see. Akuma jumps back and fires a devastating Zanku Hadoken at Saitama; he jumps out of the way, runs over to Akuma, and attempted to elbow him in the back, but his elbow was caught. Akuma: Such a basic fighter. The red man uses a powerful Goshoryuken on Saitama and this time-he feels it. Saitama: This might not be so bad. Saitama uses a Normal Punch while the latter uses a punch. The two attacks clash in true DBZ style. The force of the blows shakes the ground with the force of a 7.8 magnitude earthquake and causes several buildings to fall down. Saitama smiles and reels back his hand. Saitama: You're pretty tough. Nobody's been able to clash with that and live to tell the tale. The two ran at each other and delivered several blows. The stalemate was finally ended by a Tatsumaki Zenkukyaku to the Caped Baldy's midsection which sent him flying through several buildings. The last building that Saitama crashed through collapsed on top of him. Akuma: Knocking out Master Bison, but couldn't even last five minutes. Suddenly, Akuma was met by not one, two, or even three, but '''five Saitamas heading extremely fast towards him. He tried to fire a Gohadoken at one of the afterimages, but he was too slow and was delivered a hefty jab to his cheekbone to cause him to stagger backwards. Saitama: Consecutive Normal Punches. Saitama and Akuma both fired punch after punch after punch neither getting the upper hand until Saitama uppercuts Akuma so hard he flies seventy feet in the air. Saitama: Nice fight, I guess. K.- A figure unexpectedly came crashing into the ground forming a large hole in the ground. A large glowing man stepped out of the crater. Shin Akuma 'was ready to fight. ''Shin Akuma: I will teach you the meaning of pain! Saitama: Looks like it's time to get serious. Hero's Association Many heroes watched the fight surprised that a simple C-Class hero was able to last so long against a god level threat. ''Tatsumaki'': If you had sent me out there, this would've been over in five minutes. She, of course, didn't mean that. Truth is, she was afraid as many other so were. Except one. Genos still had faith in his master. He was the one who took him in and saved him from Mosquito Girl. He still believed... Shin Akuma meets Serious Saitama! The two powerful humans moved so fast they were merely blurs to the common, naked eye. Saitama stopped and dug his hands into the rough pavement on which the two fought. Saitama: Serious Tableflip! The ground was suddenly filled with rocks, signs, and other sorts of debris as Saitama somehow lifted up the ground and flipped it. The monster of man easily broke through the flying debris without any trouble. Shin Akuma: Shakunetseu Hadoken! The fire-like-beam shot through the rest of the rocks and straight at Saitama who appeared to catch it with his hands. The bald Superman was sliding through the ground trying to find a stable place to firmly place his feet while still holding the beam. Suddenly, a idea came to mind. Saitama: Catch! He threw the energy blast right back at its creator who, in turn, narrowly avoided its power. A small explosion was seen in the background. The two ran at each other with consecutive hits with no sign of stopping. After around five minutes, they stopped and attempted to stare each other down. Saitama's once plain and normal face was now stern, bleeding, and frowning. Yet...he couldn't stop smiling. Neither could Akuma. The two had spent so many years trying to find an at least decent opponent only for each try to be in vain. But now...they were happy. Saitama: I haven't found such a good fight in all these years of being a hero. I was overlooked, beat on, and ridiculed, but now...I'm fighting you. A bad guy. A threat to all of humanity. By defeating you, I could save lives. Gain recognition. Become a hero. That's why I, Saitama, vow to take you out! Akuma stood for a while silent. Then... Shin Akuma: I am the same as you. A man living only for the thrill of combat. To kill. I, however, care nothing about humanity. I've embraced the Satsui No Hado. I wish only to kill the strongest fighters and once I do that, my plan is to grind all that lives beneath my heel. I, Akuma, am not a human. I am a demon! The two clashed once again in a battle for the ages. Saitama: Serious Headbutt! Shin Akuma: Messatsu Gou Hadou! The two attacks met and created a large explosion where all the heroes could see it. Genos: Sensei? The smoke cleared only to see the two fighters half-beaten ready to finish the fight. They started to run at each other. Saitama pulled back his arm as Akuma jumped into the air. Shin Akuma: Shun Goku Satsu! Saitama: Serious Strike! The two attacks crash together and everything goes dark... As soon as the light appears, a figure is seen. His body is battered and bruised, but...he still raises his gloved hand above his foe who is decapitated. Saitama: Nice fight. K.O.! Post Fight The heroes are seen congratulating Saitama and raising his class to an S while the Street Fighters stand over Akuma's body awe-struck. Results '''Boomstick: Street Fighter loses again? And the best one too! Wiz: Now this was a close match. While Akuma was vastly more intelligent and had way more experience and skills, Saitama ultimately was better in the other categories. Boomstick: Now, Akuma was more able to outmaneuver and outsmart Saitama, but Saitama could tank pretty much everything Akuma had. I mean, this is the guy that punched a planet-destroying beam. Akuma's best chance was Shin Akuma. But why wouldn't that work, Wiz? Wiz: While the two shared similar meteor-destroying feats, Saitama has done so much more. Heck, even without Boros, Garou, and Sonic, Saitama was still way above anything Akuma's ever faced. Boomstick {mocking Street Fighter fanboys}: Oh, but Oni! Asura! 500 years! The moon! Wiz: Once again, non-canon. That argument really wouldn't even work because Evil Ryu also fought Asura. Boomstick: Looks like we're saying "Saitamayonara" to Akuma. Wiz: The winner is Saitama Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ???: Hulk SMASH! ???: Princess? Did you just call me Princess? Hulk vs. Buttercup! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Shakaboy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs One Punch Man themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016